1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that detects a player to play a game.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various table games are known. Among these table games, there are games hosted by a dealer and hosted by a computer in place of the dealer. In a case where the computer hosts a game, the game can be executed either in only one terminal or simultaneously in a plurality of terminals via a network.
In addition, in a case where such games are provided in a predetermined building, a large number of terminal devices, on which the games can be executed, are often installed in a predetermined region in the building. Furthermore, each of the terminal devices can provide a plurality of games to a player, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0026947.
In such a case, the terminal for providing games displays the games in coordination with other terminals and a server despite being unattended, and continues running even if there is no player operating.
In addition, a gaming machine is proposed that determines whether a terminal for executing games is in an active state or not by providing the terminal with a sensor for detecting a human body, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-339559. The gaming machine detects a human body by an image and a touch sensor. In a case where an image is used for recognizing a player, not only is an expensive image recognition system required, but the cost increases for recognition systems of higher precision, and a system of lower precision cannot recognize a player. Furthermore, the touch sensor may detect a touch of other than a player. Therefore, malfunction cannot be completely suppressed even by using a sensor.
Given this, the present invention aims at providing a gaming machine that can prevent false detection of a player operating a terminal.
Moreover, in general, in a game hall where such a terminal device or a system for providing a game is installed, the lights in the whole gaming hall are dimmed and a rendering for highlighting the terminal device is commonly performed by various lamps and a display provided on a terminal.
In such a dimly lit environment, it is difficult to determine whether a terminal is vacant or not (in use or not). In addition, players looking for a vacant terminal device may bump into each other and may be injured.
Given this, the present invention aims at providing a gaming machine that allows a player to easily determine whether a targeted terminal is vacant or not.
In addition, in a case where such games are provided in a predetermined building, a large number of terminal devices, on which the games can be executed, are often installed in a predetermined region in the building. Furthermore, each of the terminal devices can provide a plurality of games to a player, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0026947.
However, each of the plurality of games requires different operation and some games require a characteristic operation. For example, a mah-jong game and a horse racing game require completely different operations in order to play a game. Therefore, in a case where a plurality of games is to be provided by a single device, the terminal device disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0026947 is not suitable. Players tend to avoid playing a game on a terminal device with an inferior operating sensation, and this may lead to a problem of a lowered operating rate of an entire gaming hall.